Angel meets Goddess
by MewCuxie12
Summary: What happens when an angel-in-training switches places with an ametuar goddess? Total chaos! R&R! This is a Kamichama Karin meets Pita-Ten story. Please review if you wish for me to continue.
1. Preparing

Cuxie:My first fanfic. Go easy on me with the reviews! Koboshi will do the disclaimer. Koboshi...

Koboshi:Um, all right. MewCuxie does not own Pita-Ten or KK.

* * *

**Chapter #1**

It was only 7:30AM, but Kazune wanted to get an early start. "Come on Karin! Geez! You're taking forever! We're gonna be late!" he screamed a litttle louder than neccessary.

"Chill out Kazune! It's only 7:30. We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I wanna get there early. I'd think you'd want to too considering this was all your idea."

"But you think early is as soon as the clock strikes 5." Despite Kazune's yelling it was a great day to go on a hot springs vacation. The weather was warm, but not too hot. It was spring break so they didn't have any homework. And Karin was wiped-out! Be a little goddess is a lot harder than it sounds(and it didn't sound too easy to start with!). Karin knew Kazune was tired too though he would never admit it.

"Whatever, Karin. Just hurry it up!"

"Gosh! I think he was born on the wrong side of the bed. But theres no way I'm gonna let him ruin my vaca!" she said enthusiastically."It's just too bad Miyon and Yuuki couldn't make it." she thought. "It's also too bad Micchi COULD make it. I would've asked Kirika to come too, but since he's almost always with Mr. Glasses Man I couldn't risk having to bring him along too. I am not going to have a huge blowout battle during MY vacation!" she thought angrily."Guess it's just the three of us and Himeka."

"Well I guess I'm all packed. I should get downstairs before Kazune blows his top." She raced downstairs in a red and yellow plaid mini-skirt, white tank-top and red long coat. Her hair was in it's usual pigtails.

"OK. I'm ready!" she said cheerfully.

"Geez! It took you long enough! Why do girls always take forever to get dressed?"

"Wow Kazune. You sure know how to kill a great mood. And what did I tell you about the sexist talk?!"

"Just c'mon!" he said a little more than irritated.

MEANWHILE:

"You ready Misha!" Kotarou yelled. He was really excited to be going to the hot springs. He was so stressed about his middle school entrance exams, he could use a vacation. Lucky for him Misha had somehow managed to score a gift certificate for four free hot spring vacation tickets. It would be him, Misha, Shia and Ten-chan. Koboshi would watch Nya since she couldn't go any because she had a ballet recital. He remembered what she had told him yesterday: "Be extra careful since Misha will be going and I won't be there to monitor!" She was insanely jealous of Misha since she had the World's Biggest crush on Kotarou but Misha got to spend more time with him since she lived next door to him.

"Yeppy yep yep su! I'm ready Kotarou!"she came out in a cerulean blue mini-skirt and a short sleeve tee that said "Angel Heart" Her hair was in one high ponytail in the back with her usual bunnies on the sides. She was carrying about six overstuffed suit cases.

"Um,Misha...what's in all those suit cases?"

"All my clothes silly. We're going on vacation so I need all my stuffy wuff su!"

"Misha, we're going on vacation not moving. One suit case'll do it. Two max."

"Really weally su? Okies then, I'll be right back! Don't leave without mes suu!"she yelled as she ran back inside.

"Don't worry, we won't. What about you Shia?"

"I'm ready Kotarou. Thank you so much for bringing me along. A hot spring vacation truly does sound wonderful."

"No prob Shia. That's what friends are for." Shia blushed a little. She really did love having so many friends.

"We should probably get going now. We've gotta pick up Ten-chan." Misha came back out with one suit case and a small backpack.

"Roger-Doger that suu! Lets head out!!"

* * *

Cuxie:Whatcha think so far? There preparing so it hasn't gotten 2 exciting yet. But i promise it'll get better. 

Koboshi:I think it's ok so far, but why aren't i in it.

Cuxie:Don't worry, you and Nya will get a chapter to yourselves. Just b patient.

Nya:Why do i have 2 share my chapter with her?!

Cuxie:Because I said so(locks Nya in basement!)

Nya screams through door: Let me OUT!!

Cuxie: No way! Anyhow folks I know this is my first fanfic, but I want at least 5 reviews before I continue. So please R&R!

Koboshi:So that concludes chapter 1 of Angel meets Goddess!


	2. Arriving

Cuxie:I'm back and thank you all for reviewing! Nya will do the disclaimer since he oh so loves the spotlight(yes I finally let him outta the basement!)

Nya: MewCuxie is nowhere near as brilliant as Koge-Donbo, therefore she does not own Pita-Ten or KK.

Cuxie: Thanks...I guess...

* * *

**Chapter #2**

Their limo pulled up to the Rising Water Hot Spring Resort(yes I made that up)."Look Kazune, Karin we're here!" Himeka squealed over joyed. "Wow it's gorgeous! Isn't it Kazune?" Karin truly was impressed. On either side of the archway were two small fountains with stone dragons. The marble archway itself was a site to behold. The inside lobby was paved with marble and quartz, and the back wall was made of glass which held an aquarium filled with carp and other colorful fish. Karin and Himeka gawked at the wonderous site. "It's alright I guess." Kazune replied dryly. Inside he was really impressed with the marvelous resort, but he was too busy trying to be macho to let it show. Karin just glared at him.

Kazune marched up to the front desk, "We have reservations under Kujyou."

"Yes you order two rooms on the 1 and 3 floors correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Here are your room keys. Be sure to contact any of the staff if you have a problem and enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." he said politely and walked back over to the others. "Okay we have the Maple room on the 3 floor and the Wisteria on the 1. So who wants what?"

"Me and Karin'll take the room on the 1 floor!" Micchi chimed in.,"Right Karin?"

**POW!!!** Karin threw one of her signature punches!

"What are you CRAZY?! I'm NOT roomin with you!!" Karin yelled drawing some attention from the other guest."Me and Himeka are roomin together and that's final!"

"Alright then. There'll still be plenty of time for us to bond in the hot springs anyway." Micchi said shrugging.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"I heard they have an outdoor hot spring here thats co-ed(for those of you who don't know, that means mixed with girls and boys)!"

"Ughh! Like I'd ever!!" Karin screamed running off with Himeka to who knows where.

"So...what room did they decide on?" Kazune asked still confused by what just happened.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Wowwy Wow!" Misha stood gaping at the resort. She was so wrapped up in its beauty that she accidently dropped her bag on Kotarou's toe.

"OWW!!!"

"OMG! I'm soooooo sowwy suu!" Misha said on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Misha.", he said rubbing his toe,"But what do you have in here? Rocks!"

"Are you alright Kotarou?" asked Shia, a little worry in her voice.

"I'm fine.Let's just go check in." he walked off leading the way despite his sore toe. Ten-chan was some distance behind him. Partly because he hadn't wanted Kotarou to hear him laughing, but mostly because the bags were weighing him down. He had insisted on carrying Shia's for her.

"Do you need some help Ten-chan?" Kotarou called back to him. "No thanks."

"I can carry my own bags Ten-chan. Really it's okay." Shia said.

"No worries I got it." Ten-chan was determined to impress Shia one way or another. He had decided that this was the perfect opportunity. This not only proved he was a gentleman but also that he was strong.

By the time Ten-chan caught up Kotarou was telling them what rooms they had. "We have the Oak room on the 1 floor and the Pine on the 2."

"I wanna sleepy with Kotarou whoopie!" Misha chimed in while glomping Kotarou.

"Um,Misha I think It'd be better if you roomed with me." said Shia politely.

"Oh, Okie-dokie! Lets go then!" with that she ran off dragging Shia behind her.

"I guess we've got the upstairs room since they just ran past the elevator." said Ten-chan.

**AFTER EVERYONE'S UNPACKED A FEW HOURS LATER:**

"Hey Himeka, lets head down to the springs before dinner." Karin was eager to start her relaxation. And she knew that was the one place here that Kazune and Micchi wouldn't bother her. At least she_ hoped_ Micchi knew better than to go onto the girls' side(volume 3). But she could never be too sure with him.

"Alright lets go!"

Karin had her towel wrapped around her and was about to go in when...**OOF!** Karin had bumped into some one and fell backwards. "Ouch. Sorry!" she apoligized. "I'm sowwy too su!"

"Huh?...Whoa!" Karin looked up to see none other than--

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Cuxie:A little cliffy, but you can all guess who she ran into. I personally think that Karin and Misha look a lot a like. I mean they're practically twins despite the hair color. We are ignoring the hair color in this fic and "for all exstensive purposes"(no idea what it means just wanted to say it)they look like twins. 

Miyon:Will I be in it at all?

Cuxie: Sure! I think you look like a prettier version of Koboshi.

Koboshi: Hey!!

Cuxie: Oh be quiet! I think a lot of the characters match up like Himeka and Shia for one. I would've done them since they look more like twins but I knew Karin and Misha would be more exciting since they both have heavenly powers. I might do another story starring Himeka and Shia called "Demon meets Half-Child".! I've been thinking about it.

Koboshi: You should be thinking about what you'll be writing next chapter!

Miyon: Yeah, you did just start this story. I think it's a little too soon to b thinking up another one.

Cuxie: I know, I know. Anyway, that's it for now. Ladies...

Misha&Karin: Stay tooned for the next chapter of "Angel meets Goddess"!

Cuxie: Just like twins...


	3. Revealing

Cuxie: I'm back again!

Nya: Happy happy joy joy-(says sarcastically)...

Cuxie: Awww! I missed u too Nya!

Thanks so much 4 the reviews everyone! I would like to personally thank:

KamichamaKarinLover25: I'm really glad u like the story so far and I'll try 2 update as soon as possible(hands you a cookie). Koboshi: Well I for one am glad that _someone_ around here values my imput! Me: Thats great Koboshi! Now maybe some1 will listen to u for once cause I sure as heck won't! Moving right along...

PorcelainEmmeline: I'm glad u like my crossover idea. But be warned! Your future is full of lots more cliffhangers! Muahaha!

ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY: You don't need to know all the details of Pita-Ten. Just the main plot and characters. Thanks for reviewin!

Cuxie: and so without further ado...chapter three of "Angel meets Goddess"!

Koboshi: FINALLY!!

Cuxie: Grrr! OH! Wait! Someone's gotta do the disclaimer!

Miyon: I'll do it! MewCuxie does not own Pita-Ten or KK. How was that?

Cuxie: Perfect Miyon! I just might make you my certified disclaimer! But anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter #3**

"Ouch,Sorry!" she apologized. "I'm sowwy too su!"

"Wha?...Whoa!" Karin looked up too see none other than our favorite perky angel Misha! "I think I bumped into a mirror!"

"Coolies! You look just like me su!"

After they had gotten over the shock(Karin anyway)they went to join Shia and Himeka who to there surprise also looked like long lost twins and were getting along fabulously.

"Hey Kar--Whoa!" she just stared for a second at the twins and at first couldn't figure out which one was Karin! "Looks like I'm not the only one who found a twin! This is Shia. Doesn't she look just like me?"

"She sure does." said the girl on the left. Himeka figured this was Karin. Karin got in the water next to Himeka and Misha got in next to Shia."Do you think we're all long lost twins?!" said Himeka going wide eyed.

"I don't think so." said Karin reasonably. "But who knows? They say everybody has a twin somewhere. Who thought we'd both be vacatoining at the same resort?"

"Small world." said Shia meekly.

"Tell me about it."

"Oh! oh! I know!" Misha screamed. "We should all have a sleepover suu!"

"That sounds like fun!" Himeka chimed in.

"Why not? I'd give us a chance to get to know each other." said Karin who was thorouly curious with finding out about her "twin".

"Ok.Sure." said Shia shyly.

They were getting out of the springs discussing what to do for the sleepover. Their towels wrapped around them, they enter the changing room only to find...

"Hi KARIN!!!"

...Micchi! "**YAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Karin and Shia screamed and tried to cover themselves better. Misha and Himeka just stood there seeing as they didn't know any better.

"Micchi! What are you doing in here?! This is the girls changing room!" Karin was furious.

"Am I not supposed to be in here?"

"Of course not! Now **GET OUT**!!!" Karin had started to throw stuff at him.Shia had run back out to the springs, and Himeka and Misha were watching in amazement.Trying to figure out why Karin was so upset.

"Owww!" Micchi was trying to dodge the lotions and various bottles Karin threw at him, but still his feet wouldn't move. "Are you deaf or somethin?! I said **'GET OUT'**!" Misha realised Karin was upset and Micchi would be hurt if he didn't leave soon,so, in an effort to stop the fighting Misha grabbed Karin's arms and tried to pull her back."Karin you're gonna huwrt him. Please stop suu!" Karin turned to look at Misha and gasped. Micchi gawked at her, Himeka covered her mouth and Shia was still out in the springs. They were all staring at her because in the mist of all the fight, yelling, and Misha's attempts at peace, Misha had dropped her towel and now stood before them completely naked! "Misha cover yourself!" Karin screamed because she saw Micchi was still in the room...Drooling! "And **YOU**!",she said turning to Micchi,"**GET OUT NOW**!!!" she boomed snapping Micchi out of his trance. He ran out still drooling.

"Is everything ok?" Shia asked peeking through the door.

* * *

Cuxie:I know this chappy was extremely short... 

Koboshi:Tell me about it!

Cuxie:But...I didn't want to ruin it by adding more. I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will be the sleepover chapter. Oh! And Koboshi and Nya.

Koboshi&Nya:Yeah?

Cuxie: You guys won't actually have your on chapter. But you'll be featured in the sleepover chapter!(smiles meekly).

Both:O.o WHAT?! But you said--

Cuxie: I know what I said but I think It'll be better this way. And it's not like I already have this story charted out. I _am_ making this up as i go along.

Koboshi:Figures...

Nya: And why does Miyon get to do the disclaimer?

Cuxie: You messed it up last time u did it!

Nya: did not!

Cuxie: That's it!(locks Nya&Koboshi in the closet!)

Both: LET US OUT!!!

Cuxie: Neva! Now, Himeka, Shia if you'll do the honors...

Himeka&Shia: Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Angel meets Goddess"!


	4. Authoress Alert

I know the few of you who did review want me to continue, but i just don't feel as though im getting enough reviews. I know that sounds kinda selfish of me especially since this is my first fanfic but i thought chapter 3 turned out pretty good even if it was kinda short. I had been updating everyday and thought that was the reason so I took a break from the story and started a TMM story, but I still only have 5 reviews. So I'm waiting for at least 10 reviews before I continue and I don't think thats a lot to ask for. Thank you for those who have reviewed. I appreciate it:)


	5. Discovering

Cuxie:True to my word, I'm adding this new chapter of "Angel meets Goddess"!

Kotarou:You scared us for a min. We thought you were gonna stop writing.

Cuxie:I'm just soo dependable. :)

Kotarou:Whatever...Should i do the disclaimer?

Cuxie:Wait! We gotta do reviews first. I'm a softy and I couldn't wait for 10. When you get ideas you can't supress em ya know!

Xinna:Finally listened and updated the story. Thanks for pushing or I probably wouldn't have.

Ilovebears10:Thanks. Glad you love the fanfic. If you hadn't reviewed I probably would've stopped writing for a while.

Cuxie:Now you can do the disclaimer.

Kotarou:MewCuxie12 does not own Pita-Ten or KK.

Cuxie:On with the story!

* * *

After the horrific incident in the change room the girls(and by 'the girls' i mean Karin)decided to have their sleepover in Misha and Shia's room. Better not to have Micchi find them all in their room.

"I wonder why Micchi didn't say anything about how we all look alike?" Himeka inquired.

"Its because he was too busy gawking at Misha!" Karin was still a little steamed about the whole thing. "That perverted little--"

"Anyway..." said Himeka trying to change the subject. "Where are you guys from?"

Misha pointed up since being an angel meant she was from heaven. Of course Himeka and Karin didn't know this and were both equally confused. "Umm, Misha I don't understand." said Karin.

"Heaven!" Misha said brightly. Shia was the only one who didn't seem to think she was crazy. "Ooook...So Shia, where are you from?"

"Oh, well...umm its kind of...hard to explain..." Shia wasn't sure how to tell them she was a demon sent to earth to recover her memory.

"Uh, that's ok. Well...what kind of stuff do you like to do?" Karin was determined to find out something about their so-called twins._ Shia's probably just shy and Misha's probably just nuts!_ she thought. _At least I know I'm the smart twin._

"Well, I really like to cook for my friends." Shia stated simply.

"Yep! Shia's a greaty-weat chef su! She can cook anything!" Misha chimed in.

"Thats sweet Misha, but I can't cook everything."

"I really like to cook too!" Himeka said excited that they had found something they both had in commen. "What about you Misha? What do you like?"

"The wind."she answered simply. Himeka and Karin stared at her strange. "I love windy days su. Like today!" she said opening the window. "It makes me feel so lighty wight and carefwee. Sometimes I just wanna fly suu!" And with that she jumped out the window.

**"MISHA!!!" **

They all rushed overed to the window and looked down expecting to see Misha's once lively form smashed, bloody, and torn on the hard ground below. Instead they saw...

"You can FLY?!" Himeka and Karin shouted in unison. Shia was not surprised knowing that Misha was an angel. After a few moments of watching in amazement as Misha sailed across the night sky she finally flew back over to the open window and desended inside landing lightly on her feet. Karin and Himeka gaped unable to speak. Shia however lightly scolded(well, not really "scolded" but you know...)Misha on her actions.

"Misha what did I tell you about doing that? It's dangerous." Shia stated in a worried tone.(like that)

"Not with these! su!" said Misha turning and showing everyone her angel wings. Karin slowly approached Misha and lightly tapped her wings.

"They're REAL!" Karin screamed. "What're you an angel?"

"Yeps suu!" Karin was busy processing this in mind. _So all that stuff about being from heaven...If she's an angel why's she here?...If she has heavenly powers...OMG! Maybe she has a ring and can transform! Can an angel transform into a goddess? _"Oooo...brain overload." Karin moaned clutching her head.

"Yous okies Karin, su?" Misha asked staring blanky.

"Uhh, I'm fine. Really. I just hafta..." she was trying to make up an excuse to leave and find Kazune. _Maybe he'll know something about this._

"Hafta what?" Himeka asked.

"Umm...I hafta, go! I'll be right back, promise!" she yelled running out of the room.

"Hmm, wonder whats with her?"

Karin ran as fast as she could. You would've thought her skirt was on fire. _I gotta find Kazune and tell him what I found out!_ She was just rounding the corner when...**BAM!** She bumped into everyone's favorite lady's man, Ten-chan! He was heading up to his room after dinner before this little incident. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here." he said offering her his hand. "Thanks." she said greatfully. He helped her up and was able to get a better look at her.

"Misha? You look a little different today..." he said concerned.

"Whatever." she said ignoring his comment. "Have you by any chance seen a blond boy with blue eyes? About this tall..." she said holding her hand slightly above her head.

"Um, yeah. He rushed by me a second ago. Why?" he asked wondering who she was talking about.

"Which way did he go?!" Karin was becoming very impatient. Even if this boy was pretty cute, she was in the middle of something very important!

"He just ran outside. If you hurry you might catch him."

"Thanks!" She rushed past him nearly knocking him down again.

"Wonder whats with her?...Hmm, Maybe Shia knows." He said to himself. He decided to pay her a visit then. _Knock. Knock_. "Ladies? You in there?"

"Who's that?" asked Himeka.

"Oh, thats just Ten-chan. He's a friend of ours." said Shia nicely.

"Yeps! I'll gets it su!" Misha skipped over to the door and flung it open. "Yes?"

"Misha?!" he asked appalled.

"'Dats me su!" she said cheerfully.

"B-but you...I just...y-you weren't...!" he was spazzing. Misha just cocked her head in confusion.

"What's wrong Ten-chan?su? And where's my Kotarou?" Misha said looking around.

"Uhh, it's nothing...I guess. And I would think Kotarou is back at our room."

"Oh. So what did ya's comey wome heres for su?"

"Uh, just to say 'night'." Of course that wasn't really the reason, but since Misha seemed fine now he didn't want to sound stupid.

She blinked then said,"Nighty-wight then! Tell Kotarou night too su!"

"Kay. And you tell Shia night." he said turning to go back to his room.

"Roger-doger!" and with that she went back inside.

"So what did Ten-chan want?"

"Just to say night su!" said Misha as she skipped back over to the two.

"That was sweet of him." Shia smiled slightly.

"What's wrong Ten-chan?" Kotarou asked once he got back.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna lay down." he said walking over to his futon. _I must be losing it_. He thought laying down. Kotarou raised an eyebrow but then just ignored it.

**MEANWHILE:**

_What's that idiot doing outside this time of night? _She asked herself as she ran out the double doors. When she got outside she gasped at what she saw. Kazune had transformed and was fighting "Mr. Glasses Man"!

SAGITTA SOLARIS!

Kazune launched his attack. Kirio(Mr. Glasses Man)tried to dodge but he wasn't quite fast enough. It hit him a little of course. Though it didn't seem to do much.

"You little BRAT!" he screeched. "PROELI GRADIUS!" Luckily Kazune was able to dodge the attack. Barely.

"Kazune!" Karin ran to his side. _I can't just sit, here I have to do something!_ "I AM GOD!" she transformed and took an attack stance. "Get ready to get your butt kicked! GODDESS THUNDER!" Direct hit!

"Ughh! I'll retreat for now...but you better believe I'll be back!" that said, he ran off into the night.

"Thanks Karin." Kazune said getting up slowly.

"Anytime. But what happened?!" she said a little louder than necessary.

"I sensed a presence with my ring. I should have known to expect Karasuma. He would attack us here when he thought we'd have our guard down. Ugh." He smacked his head upseat about his slip-up.

"Well anyway I'm glad I found you. I have something important to--"

"Nnnnn..." Kazune collapsed into Karin's arms.

"Siiigh...Geez! You collapse at the worst times...Kazune..."

* * *

Cuxie:I think I did this pretty well. Now that I think about it I probably should've added 'kuns and 'chans to their names but to late for that now.

Kazune:Don't you dare THINK about quitting on this story!

Cuxie:Yeah, yeah. The difference between this story and my other one is I thought the other was a bad idea to begin with. And I was right(sniff). But I think this story was an ok idea. And people seem to like it.

Kazune:...Uh,sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset about your other story. The only reason I said that was because I read what you wrote last chapter. Ya know...about the reviews.

Cuxie: Yea,but then I realized I might be asking for too much. I get a few reviews for both stories. The ones I get for that one aren't so great. But the ones I get for this are awesome. So...I've decided.

Kazune:Decided what?

Cuxie:I'm deleting the other story.

TMM characters:WHAT?!

Cuxie:GET LOST! You're not in this story!

(they all leave grumbling, some crying)

Kazune:Don't you think you're taking this a little to persoally. They weren't that bad.

Cuxie:Yeah. It's not that they were mean...It's just so many people don't like it whats the point in continuing?

Kazune:...

Cuxie:But I'm way off topic. Sorry folks! Kazune, if you and Kotarou will please?

Kazune:Uh,sure.

Kazune&Kotarou:Please stay tuned for the next chapter of "Angel meets Goddess"!

Cuxie:Thanks. Sorry again for getting all sappy. But if anyone has read "Mew Mew Couple Therapy" I will probably be deleting it soon. Bye for now!


	6. Sharing

Cuxie:Finally! I've been waiting FOREVER to get back on. Of course I can't tell you why I couldn't but anyway thats besides the point. I'm BACK!!

Kazune:Sheesh! You're so secretive.

Cuxie:Oh who asked you?!

Kazune:On to reviews!

Cuxie:That's my line!

Kazune:-smirks- Well I do it better.

Cuxie:(rolls eyes) Whatever!

Misha12:Happy now? I updated. Hope you like the new chapter.

KamichamaKarinLover25: Glad you like it. I'm updating as fast as possible.

Previous reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing.

Kazune:Now on with the story!

Cuxie:Stop stealing my lines!

Kazune:(smirks)

* * *

Karin carried Kazune back to his room(not the easiest thing to do). Micchi was waiting there getting ready for bed when they came in. "What happened?!" he screamed a little too loudly.

"Kazune was fighting Mr. Glasses Man. This really sucks because I had something REALLY important to tell him." she said annoyed.

"Well...What is it?" Micchi asked. Karin hesitated to tell him, still a little phased from the changing room incident.

that girl"Uh, Micchi...Do you r-remember that was in the changing r-room with me and Himeka?"

"Ah, yes! The one that lost her towel?" he said smirking. "Of course I remember her. She looked a little like you." he said recalling the previous event.

"Yeah, you would remember her. But I thought you were too busy gawking to notice we look EXACTLY ALIKE!" Karin was getting madder by the second. Between Micchi being naive and perverted there wasn't much to like about him.

"Well, what about her, Luv?" he had now given her his undivided attention.

"Well...shesaysshe'sanangelandIsawherflyingandIeventouchedherwingstoseeiftheywererealandtheywere!" she blabbed finally stopping to breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Luv. Can you please repeat that more slowly?"

Karin took a deep breath. "Ok." So then she repeated everything about Misha being an angel, and flying, and her wings. When she was done she looked at Micchi curiously. He seemed to me in deep thought. No doubt processing all the new info he had just been given. Karin silently hoped that he would be able to tell her how all this was possible.

"Well dear, if what you say is true and she is an angel from heaven, what on earth is she doing here?"

"It_ is _true!" Karin protested. "But I don't know what she's doing here on earth. Much less at a hot-spring resort. I bet Kazune would know something about this, but of course I can't ask him now." she said sadly gazing at Kazune who was still passed out on his bed. "I guess I'll ask him in the morning. Night, Micchi." she said heading for the door.

"Good night."

Karin was walking through the empty hall towards Misha and Shia's room when something grabbed her by the arm."Eeep!" she shrieked and turned to face a purple haired boy with golden eyes._ He's kinda cute...heehee. I wonder what he wants? _she thought.

"Misha, I was gonna play Mahjong with Ten-chan but since he's...not feeling well," he said not really sure how to describe what was wrong with Ten-chan. ",do you wanna play?"

_Uh-oh he thinks I'm Misha!_ "Actually I--" he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to play."

"I know how to play but I--" she still couldn't get a word in.

"You do? Great! Let's go!" he said rushing her off to his room. _Geez! This guy must really love Mahjong! He won't let me get a word in!_ Karin stumbled inside the room which was similar to Kazune and Micchi's(I'm too lazy to describe either one). "I'll grab the tiles!" he said and rushed off to who-knows-where. Karin looked around and noticed someone laying on one of the beds. She walked over quietly to get a better look. _It's that guy I bumped into earlier._ She thought looking at his face._These must be Misha's friend. _Ten-chan slowly blinked his eyes open sensing that someone was near him. "Misha?" he said squinting. _Uh-oh! I better get out of here while the nut-case is gone! _So she quickly slipped out of the room before Kotarou could force her into a game of Mahjong. Ten-chan was sitting up now still not sure what had happened, when Kotarou came back with a box of Mahjong tiles.

"I'm ba--" he glanced around seeing that "Misha" had left. "Where'd Misha get to?" he asked now staring at Ten-chan.

"Uhhh...she just left." he said looking dazed.

Kotarou blinked for a sec, "Oh." _Guess she didn't wanna play... _he thought. "Well since you're up...wanna play?" he asked holding out the box of tiles.

"Uh, sure!" Ten-chan said brightening up. _Probably best to forget about it. _

**MEANWHILE:**

Back in the room the girls questioned Karin on where she had been and what was taking her so long. "It's a looong story..." Karin explained about what happened with Kotarou and Ten-chan. Leaving out the battle and her conversation with Micchi.

"Oooh! So you got to meet Kotarou and Ten-chan suu? Yay!" Misha cheered happy that all her friends were getting along.

"Well, kinda. B-but they thought I was you!" Karin stammered.

"We'll tell them later but for now...What are we gonna do tomorrow?!" Himeka asked loudly. All the girls decided to spend the day shopping starting with the huge mega-plex across the street. Despite the strange events that occured the four girls had gotten really close in the short amount of time. But of course, nothing good last forever...

* * *

Cuxie:Oooooh! I love doing cliffies!

Karin:You're soo evil!

Cuxie:What?! How can you say that after I practically made you the main character?!

Karin:Really?! But I thought--

Cuxie:Sure you and Misha were supposed to share the spotlight, but its obvious you got more face time!

Misha:Waaaaaaah!(she runs away)

Cuxie:Misha don't cry! Matte!(runs after her)

Karin:(sweatdrops)Oh geez! Um, I'm gonna go try and fix this mess, meanwhile, readers stay tuned for the next chapter of "Angel meets Goddess"!


	7. Switching

Cuxie:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gomen nasai everyone! I know I haven't been on in FOREVER!!! (hids behind chair from reviewers)

Sasha:Yeah. I thought you gave up on us.

Cuxie:Sasha?

Sasha:Viva, Babe!

Cuxie:Does everyone hate me?

Sasha:Kazune's ticked if thats what you mean. Misha and Himeka are uber upset. They've been crying for three days straight.

Cuxie:Well who cares about Kazune. Are Misha and Himeka really that upset?

Sasha:Totally. They think its their fault you stopped writing.

Cuxie:WHAT?! That is SO not true! Oh, I feel so bad!

Sasha:I know how you could make it up to them.

Cuxie:Really! How?

Sasha:Get on with the story!

Cuxie:Oh. Right. But first the reviewers.

Misha12:Thanks for pushing me to update. I'll take a look at Dating Idol, but you know I'm waiting on Kamichama Mew Mew. Anyway thanks! (gives you a cookie)!

xXangelicprincessXx:Thanks! I'm glad you think my story is cute! (gives you a cookie).

Xxhikari-no-tenshixX:Truth be told, I don't really know how to play mj. Heh heh. Anyways thanks for reviewing! (gives you a cookie)

Cuxie:Alright(gives the rest of the cookies to past reviewers)! Hey, Sasha!

Sasha:Yea?

Cuxie:Ever done a disclaimer before?

Sasha:Um, no.

Cuxie:Well theres a first time for everything! Try it!

Sasha:Mmmkay, How's this? MewCuxie does not own Pita-Ten or KK!

Cuxie:Cool! Now...On with the story!

* * *

Karin awoke to the_ knock knock _of banging on her door. "Ugh. Coming," she said groggily. She ambled over to the door and saw Kazune. He didn't look too happy either. 

"Kazune? It's, like, 5am in the morning. What are you doing here?" she questioned rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her and Himeka didn't get back till after midnight. The girls did a serious all-nighter.

"Karin we have to leave. Now." he answered dryly. This was bad news, he knew. But of course he didn't even bother to try and sugar-coat it. And of course, Karin didn't take this well.

"**WHAT?!** What are you talking about?! We just got here yesterday! **WHAT DO YOU** **MEAN WE HAVE TO LEAVE?!!**" Karin nearly lost it right then and there. It wasn't that she loved the springs that much, but she just met her "twin" and was really looking forward to spending more time with her. Of course she didn't bother to tell Kazune this.

"Geez. Do you hafta be so loud? You're gonna wake the whole place up. And yes we have to leave. I think Karasuma is up to something big and I wanna figure out what. So we don't have time to waste lounging." Kazune really knew how to set Karin off. She was fuming and he was leaning against the door, arms folded across his chest as if he HADN'T just ruined her vacation.

"But--" Karin started to protest but Kazune cut her off.

"We're still off from school anyway so I don't see what the big deal is." he reasoned.

"Yeah, but--" he still wouldn't let her get a word in.

"No buts! Get your useless, female self downstairs, bags packed in one hour or we're leaving without you!" He shouted. Feeling as though he had successfully ruined Karin's day and vacation, he turned and marched down the hall to finish packing.

"**ARGH!** I don't need a vacation from school! I need a vacation from **YOU!!**" she yelled after him and slamed her door. "Argh!" she screamed and flopped down on the bed. Himeka, who had somehow managed to sleep through Karin and Kazune's yelling, heard her and woke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"That insensitive, sexist, jerk you call a cousin just ended our vacation for no good reason!!"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing! Just that Mr. Glasses Man might be up to something. Not that that's anything new. He's _always_ up to something!" Karin pointed out. She wasn't at all concerned about Kirio and his plans.

"Well it must be big this time." Himeka tried to reason."I don't think he'd do this just to make you miserable."

"HA! I can't say the same for you Hime, but he'd _jump_ at any chance to make my life miserable!" As she lay in bed thinking all she could do was replay her words in her head. _"I need a vacation from YOU!" _And thats when she got an idea.

"**SWITCH PLACES?!**" Himeka said as though she could not believe Karin was even thinking of this. Karin had assembled Shia, Himeka, and of course the center of her plans, Misha.

"Yes! I want to switch places with Misha. We look exactly alike so no one would know the difference. Besides that way I get to hang out somemore with Shia." Karin added putting her arm around Shia's shoulders.

"I don't know, Karin..." Himeka was still unsure about the whole thing.

"No one will have to know but us."

"What does Misha think of this?" Shia asked finally speaking up.

"Huh?" Misha, of course, was still not sure what Karin wanted her to do.

"Please, pleas, please, Misha! It would make me so happy!" Karin pleaded.

"Weally, su?" she would do anything to make her friends happy. Being an angel, that was her job. "Okies then!"

"Really, Misha?! That's great!" Karin jumped up and hugged Misha. "C'mon! We gotta hurry! We don't have much time."

After Karin briefed Misha on her life: Describing all her friends. Showing her the school uniform. Warning her about the Kazune-Z. She finally decided that was all Misha needed to know. She wasn't sure whether she should tell her about being a god. But if she needed to know anything about it Himeka would fill her in. They really didn't need to switch clothes since they generally had the same taste in fashion. Misha had exchanged her bunnies for Karin's olive hair ties, and was giving Karin a few last minute tips...

"Stick close to Kotarou at ALL times! Make sure he's protected, su."

"Don't worry. I specialize in protection." Karin said fingering her ring.

"Alrighty then. Byeas Karin! Shia!" Misha said giving them both a big hug. They both decided to switch back next Sunday, a few days after school started back. "I'll miss yous su!"

"Bye, Misha! Bye, Himeka! We'll see you both real soon!" Shia and Karin waved from te doorway as Himeka and Misha headed downstairs to meet Kazune and Micchi.

"Now..."Karin said and flopped down on the bed. "Time to start living life a carefree Misha!"

* * *

Cuxie:Probably not my best chappy. But they finally traded places. I know you were all wondering when that was finally gonna happen. 

Ten-chan:I was.

Cuxie:I'm sorry if Himeka and Misha seem a little OOC.

Ten-chan:It wasn't too bad. And the reviews shouldn't be either.

Cuxie:Thanks for the support Ten-chan. Another things you guys should know is that school just started so I up to my neck in homework. And on top of that I just moved so I literally haven't touched a computer in TWO WEEKS!

Ten-chan:Whoa.

Cuxie:Yeah. "Whoa". Anyway, I'll probably only update on weekends. I'll try to have the next chappy done in a day or so.

Ten-chan:That's great! And on that note...

Ten-chan&Sasha:Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of "Angel meets Goddess"!

Cuxie:P.S.:Be sure to check out my profile for fun Copy&Paste stuff!


	8. Concealing

Cuxie:Well, I'm finally back!

Kotarou:Geez! What takes you so long with these updates?

Cuxie:What's your problem? Have you been hanging out with Kazune?

Kotarou:No! But you made me totally OOC in this story.

Cuxie:First of all...I didn't make you OOC in this "story"...just that one chapter. Second of all I said I was sorry!

Kotarou:Whatever.

Cuxie:Geez. Your always so damn moody!

Kotarou:Well I have a right to be! Do you realize that this is already the seventh chapter and I've already appeared ONCE!

Cuxie:THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!! You were in the opening chapter AND the one after that! How dare you tell me how to write my own fanfic!(Kotarou is slowly backing away)If it weren't for me YOU wouldn't even be here! I am the authoress and I have the power! I CAN take you out anytime I want to! Do you understand that?!

Kotarou:Y-yes m'am!

Cuxie:Good! Now...Let's do reviews(says in regular cheery voice)!

Kotarou:...You scare me.

KXKLoveForever:I was just updating when I got your review. You didn't tell me what you think of my story though. I'd really like to know!

Misha:You gave me an awesome idea! But I'm gonna add a little twist to it...

Flamebunny700:Thanks! I was really suprised you didn't flame me. Do a lot of people tell you that?

hihipinklilbunny:I'm pretty sure I spelled your name right. Thanks for understanding about the updates. I'm piled on homework so it takes a while sometimes. I started in summer so I updated almost everyday before. I didn't think there might be confusion with Nya and Shii-chan. I'll try to make the differences clear. You did give me an idea for the fic though!

PastReviewers:Thank you all!

Cuxie:Now...onto chappy 7!

Kotarou:Whatever you say.

Cuxie:Good boy!

* * *

Misha and Himeka came downstairs to find Kazune and Micchi waiting with their bags. Himeka sweatdropped as Misha bounced down the stairs gleefully._ I wonder how long Karin thinks she can keep this up. They may look the same but Misha is nothing like Karin. _Himeka thought this while quietly following Misha down the steps.

"Allow me, Love." Micchi said taking Himeka's suitecase. She thanked him and he turned to look at Kazune expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to take Karin's suitecase?" Micchi asked slyly. Kazune's gaze shifted to Karin who was in her own little world humming away. He then looked at the suitcase she was holding. It looked slightly larger than it did when they first left.

"Why?" he looked at Micchi strangely. "She can carry it herself." Micchi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well yes, chap but it's the polite thing to do." Micchi stated as though he were speaking to a 5-year-old. Now it was Kazune's turn to sigh and roll his eyes. He strolled over to Karin and grabbed the suitecase from her. She blinked at him.

"Here." he moaned. "I guess I'll take this for you."

"Oh? Thank yas!" Misha hyped. Kazune blushed slightly(cute!)and turned quickly towards the door.

"Let's go! I'v got important things to do." He waltzed out the door like he was the freakin Pope or something and everyone had to look at him cause he was _sooo_ important and special! Misha skipped after him. Yes. Skipped. Himeka and Micchi were a step behind the two.

"Um...Karin seems, uh...cheery today, huh?" Micchi asked in a voice only loud enough for Himeka to hear. Who, by the way, was standing right beside him.

"She's just...excited!" Himeka said discovering she wasn't a half-bad liar.

"About what, might I ask?"

"Uh, she just misses Miyon, Yuuki, and Shii-chan."

"Right." Micchi wasn't sure if he believed that, but Himeka didn't seem like the type to lie. Espcecially not about something important. So he left the matter alone. It was probably just a girl thing that was wrong with Karin anyway._ PMS probably_. He thought smirking(what a PERV!).

Himeka turned to look at Micchi. She searched his face. _He bought that? Cool! _She smiled to herself and followed the others to the limo.

**MEANWHILE:**

Knock! Knock! Someone was pounding on the door. Since Karin was in disguise as Misha she was sleeping in her and Shia's room. Knock! Knock! She was sleeping peacefully until now. "Ugh. WHAT?! Geez! I'm coming! COOL IT!!" Karin shouted scaring the birds from the trees outside her window and probably waking every sleeping soul _at_ the resort. She swung the door open glaring hard at her guest. Who, of course, was Kotarou. "What. Do. You. _WANT!_" She said slowly and coldly. Very un-Misha like.

"Uh...is this a bad time? You seem, uh...a little upset." he said slowly backing away. He could see the fire in her eyes and could see she was on the verge off exploding into a million tiny pieces.

"Well I WAS sleeping ya know! And of course I'm upset! Do you have any idea what time it is?! I was TRYING to get some rest in! It IS a holiday after all! NOT EVERYONE WANTS TO GET UP TO PLAY MAJHONG OR WHATEVER THE HECK ELSE IT IS YOU DO THIS EARLY!!!!!!! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND!" **SLAM! **Karin slamed the door in his face.First Micchi interrupts her bath. Then Kazune ruins her vacation. Recks her plans with her new friends. And NOW...Some...Majhong-crazed FREAK, wants to ruin her short vacation in snooze-city? NOT gonna happen! _Who does he think he is?! _Karin steamed climbing back in bead. _I swear if one more person messes with me today..._She pulled the covers over her head. _They may not live to see tomorrow!_

Kotarou was standing wide-eyed at the door that was just slammed in his face. Misha had never yelled at him before. She never even raised her voice. In fact, she never had an expression that even resembled anger. Not this girl. Anger was written all over her face in bold red. Was this really Misha?

* * *

Cuxie:Okies! I think this is a good place to stop!

Kazune:Sure. If you say so.

Cuxie:So what did you think? Honestly, I've done better chappies, but I think this one was pretty good. I know. Really short. Gomen.

Kazune:It was amazing! You are the world's greatest authoress.

Cuxie:...What have you been drinking?

Kazune:Nothing.

Cuxie:Then what's with all the niceness? The readers kinda look forward to us arguing at this point.

Kazune:...I saw what you did to Kotarou(backs away from Cuxie).

Cuxie:Oh, him? Yeah...Look, I was just really upset and took it out on him. Could you tell him I'm sorry?

Kazune:Ok(goes off to tell Kotarou).

Cuxie...

Kazune:I told him.

Cuxie:And...?

Kazune:He says it's ok...but he's still not coming within 5 feet of you.

Cuxie:(sighs)

Kazune:So why were you so upset?

Cuxie:Oh. I just found out that the earliest Tokyopop'll print Chu is August 2008...

Kazune:What?! Seriously!

Cuxie:Uh-huh.(sniffs)And that's if they print it at all. Some people are saying they don't have the rights to print it and that it belongs to some other company.

AllCharactersFromKK:Waaaaaaaaaaaah!

Cuxie:(sniff. sniff) I know. So to compensate for this I've asked Suzune to come in and...well...you know.

Karin:My baby!

Kazune:(holds Karin)Go for it son.

Suzune:Pwease stay tuned for da next chappy of "Angel meets Goddess!"

Cuxie:Awwwwwww!...Waaaaaaaahh!


	9. Crying

Cuxie: I'm back! I know what your all thinking. "Finally!" Gomen! I've been grounded and I also have a million ideas flowin for Mew Mew MASH! I have gotten some great reviews for this fanfic though, and of course I can't neglect my awesome reviewers!

Shia: We're just glad to have you back MewCuxie12.

Cuxie: Aww! Thankies! And please, call me Cuxie!

Kazune: I'll call you some other things if you don't get on with the story!

Shia:...--

Cuxie: Argh! You're lucky I'm even here! No authoress should have to take such abuse from the characters.

Kazune: This isn't abuse. This is the threat before the abuse.

Cuxie: That's it! If you don't shut up no fluff for you and Karin in the story!

Kazune:...but...This isn't a romance.

Cuxie: I know. But I was thinking of doing a romance oneshot for you and Karin...But if your gonna have attitude--

Kazune: No! I'm sorry! Please continue...Ms.Cuxie.

Cuxie: That's better. Onto reviews!

Shia:O.o...

**M-12**: Thanks for reviewing! Unfortunately, Chu still isn't out yet. But I refuse to cry!

**Flamebunny**: Thank you! I know! I'm very disappointed in Tokyopop. But I WILL NOT cry!

**Xinna**: Yeah. Kotarou is a majhong freak. He usually tries to keep it hidden though. Lol. I'm hoping Chu comes out soon too. I even made a wish for it(Check out my profile if you wanna wish too.). But even if the wish doesn't work, I WON'T cry!!...sniff, sniff.

Cuxie:(sniffling)T-that's it for now...

Shia: Um, are you alright?

Cuxie: Y-y-yeah!...WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I promised myself I wouldn't cry!! Waaaaaaaaaah! CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shia:(pats Cuxie on the back)There, there. Um, can someone else please introduce the chapter?

Himeka:Sure thing. Rolling chappy and Cuxie does not own KK! Oh. Poor Cuxie!

* * *

"Can you puh-lease stop acting like you've never been in a limo?" asked an irritated Kazune. They were on there way back home and Misha was pushing all kinds of buttons. She was now in the process of sticking her head out the top window(what's that thing called?). "GET DOWN!!" Kazune yanked her by the arm and sat her back down. Then he reached over her and buckled her seat belt hoping that would solve all his problems. Wrong. 

"What yas doing, su?" she asked tilting her head.

"Fastening your set belt. Which you should already have on! What's with you today, Karin? Are you on a sugar high or something?" She just giggled. Kazune shook his head at her. Micchi was staring confused, and Himeka was figiting nervously. _There's no way we can pull this off! Kazune and Micchi are already suspicious and it hasn't even been an hour!_

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Misha was in awe. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Of course neither Kazune or Micchi understood why.

"Wowie! It's so big, su!"

"I don't think it grew since we left here, Karin. What's **wrong** with you?"Kazune was following Misha and Himeka as they walked up the front steps. They entered and were promtly greeted by Shii-chan. Also know as the goddess "Nya-ke."

"_Welcome hooome, Karin!_"

"Nya!" Misha tackled the cat and held her up high. "What are you doing here, su?"

"_Ugh. I liiive here, Karin. Hey. Wait a minute. You're not Ka--"_ Himeka clamped a firm hand over the cat's mouth. With her free hand she grabbed Misha wrist and rushed of toward her room(Karin's room). Kazune and Micchi stood in the doorway confused and bewildered.

"They. Are. So. WIERD!" Kazune shook the whole thing off and headed to his room to unpack. Micchi, however, was still curious.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Ah! I feel so refreshed!" Karin stretched as she finally got out of bed and began to dress. "I was kinda mean to the Kotarou kid. I should probably go apologize." Karin stepped out of the room locking the door behind her. _Wonder where Shia got off to._

She walked slowly down the hall looking for Shia and Kotarou. Of course she found neither. She did, however, run into Ten-chan on his way back from breakfast. She was much nicer this time. Partly because she was supposed to be Misha, but mostly because she realized she may have been a little rude yesterday.

"You're always the one I run into. Good morning Ten-chan!" she said cheerfully. Ten-chan blinked before mumbling something that sounded like "Morning." _Why does she seem so different?!_ He had been thinking about this since their last run-in and it was starting to nag at him. He didn't let on though.

"Hey, um, do you know what's up with Kotarou?"

"Huh?"

"He came back to the room and he looked really upset. He didn't say a word to me at all. Just sat down and started studying. I don't understand it. He seemed a lot happier yesterday. I thought the vacation was really taking his mind off things, but I guess not." After he said all that Ten-chan had a distant look in his eyes.

"Oh, no! That might me my fault! I have to talk to him. Is he still in his room?" Ten-chan nodded and Karin rushed off to find Kotarou. She felt bad about what she said. She knew what it felt like to have some jerk come along and try to ruin your vacation. _I just hope I can fix this!_

**MEANWHILE:**

Misha was settling in. She was just unpacking the rest of Karin's things and some of hers. Himeka was off in her room unpacking as well. They had explained things to Shii-chan and she agreed to play along. As soon as Misha was finished unpacking she smiled triumphantly then broke down crying.

Kazune heard loud sobs coming from Karin's room and decided to investigate. The door was slightly ajar so he peeked inside. She was face down on the bed crying hysterically. "Karin?" he whispered. She didn't hear him and just kept crying. He walked over to the side of her bed and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Karin? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked truly concerned. This time she looked up at him with big watery eyes.

"I...It's...I..." she was still crying and couldn't seem to get the words out.

"You what?" Kazune asked gently.

"I MISS MY KOTAROU!!!!" she started sobbing loudly again. This time Himeka heard and raced toward her room. Kazune, on the other hand, was taken aback. _Kotarou? Who the hell is Kotarou?! Oh my God! Does Karin have a boyfriend?! No. Impossible! If she does why am I just now hearing about him? But she did say, "__**my **__Kotarou,"...!_

While in the middle of his thoughts and Misha's crying, Himeka burst in. "Mi-Karin!" she corrected herself. "What's wrong?!" Himeka ran over and hugged her.

"Kotarou! I miss Kotarou, su!" as she said that Himeka glanced nervously glanced at Kazune who was bright red with frustration. _On no! I hope she didn't say to much!_

"Um, uh...Ok! W-would it make you feel better if we called him?"

"YAY! Yay, su! Can we?!" Instantly she looked much more hopeful and started bouncing up and down.

"Uh, sure." she turned to Kazune who had been watching quietly up till this point. "Can you excuse us a minute(meaning: leave)?"

"Huh?" he said stupidly, trying to focus. "Oh. Uh, yeah I guess." _What the hell is going on here?! How does Himeka know Karin's boyfriend but not me?!_ He thought asHimeka ushered to the door away from Misha who was still bouncing with happiness. "Himeka?"

"Y-yeah?" she was clearly nervous.

"Who's Kotarou?"

**MEANWHILE:**

Karin was standing in the doorway of the Kotarou's room watching hime study. He looked so miserable and bored. His eyes even looked a little red and puffy. Had he been crying? She felt a thousand times worse watching him work like that. She had been so selfish thinking everyone was ruining **her** vacation. This was his vacation too.

She walked quietly over and sat down next to him. He just ignored her. "Kotarou?" When he didn't answer at first Karin thought she might cry. That's how bad she felt. But then he finally spoke.

"Look. If you came to yell at me some more I'm sorry."

"No! I--" she started but he cut her off.

"I didn't know I was ruining your vacation." he was looking down and sullen and was caught off guard when Karin threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! I was just tired and I...I'm sorry." she buried her face in his chest and started crying. Kotarou looked at her for a minute before putting his arms around her and hugging her back.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Really?" she looked up wiping a tear from her eye. He nodded. "Great! Than lets do something!"

"Huh? Like what?"

"Well, we never did get to play majhong yesterday." she said remembering that she had run out on him. But she did have a reason.

"I'll get the game." Kotarou said getting up and walking over toward the closet.

"And I'll go see if I can get Shia and Ten-chan to play!" Kotarou smiled as she bounced out of the room cheerfully.

Karin was halfway down the hall when her cell phone rang.

**(I will put all phone conversations in script form.)**

Karin: Hello?

Misha: Hiyas Karin, su!

Karin: Misha? Hey! What's up?

Misha: I miss Kotarou!

Karin: Uh, you just left, like, 3 hours ago.

Misha: 3 hours and 17 minutes! Can I pwease talk to him?!

Karin: No! Misha he doesn't know you're gone remember! He thinks I'm you!

Misha: Awww! Boo hoo. Um, Karin, su?

Karin: Yeah?

Misha: If yous is makin Kotarou happies is it ok if I make Kazune happy whappy, su?

Karin: Uh, sure. Knock yourself out.

Misha: Okies! Thank yas Karin! I need all the practice I can get if I'm gonna be a real angel wangel, su!

Karin: Right. Have fun with that! Bye!

Misha: Byeas!

**(End of convo.)

* * *

**

Cuxie:(sniff, sniff) I'm(sniff) better now.

Himeka&Shia: There, there. It's alright.

Cuxie: Yeah.(regains composure) Please tell me what you thought of my chappy, but I know it's not one of my best.

Miyon: Hiyas! What's with you, Cuxie?

Cuxie: Nothing. I'm fine. So, M-12, this was a longer chapter than the last. Will you update Kamichama Mew Mew now?

Pai: Hey. Sorry to interupt but you kinda have another story to update, so can you move it?

Miyon: How rude! Get you see Cuxie is a bit shaken up at the moment?

Pai: Well she's well enough to update this story so why can't she update ours?!

Miyon: Because she--!

Cuxie: He's right. I'm coming Pai. Can someone...

Miyon: I will. R&R and please stay tuned for the next chappy of "Angel meets Goddess!" Cheer up Cuxie!

Cuxie: WAIT! P.S. moment! KAZUNE!

Kazune: What?!

Cuxie: Since you've been a good boy through this chappy...I wrote that oneshot!

Kazune:(rushes off to read it)!

Cuxie: He's in love! Anyway, R&R! I feel so much better now!


	10. Praying

Cuxie: I'm finally back!...I'm MAD!

Kazune: Oh, well.

Cuxie: Aren't you gonna ask me why?

Kazune: I don't care.

Cuxie: Fine! I don't care if you care! I'm gonna answer my reviewers because I know **they **care!

**Tsubasa344: **I'm glad you find it interesting. Sorry I couldn't update soon, but thanks for reviewing!

**Misha12: **I'm sure Kazune's glad to know you'll mourn for his loss.

Kazune: No I'm not!

Cuxie: I didn't say you could talk! Oh. Pai teleported here last chappy. And Kazune does sometimes invade my TMM stories so...

Kazune: Only if it's really important.

Cuxie: Or if you have nothing better to do. NEway, M12 thanks for reviewing!

**Flamebunny700: **Join the club. Waiting sucks. Thanks for reiviewing! Glad you liked the chappy!

Cuxie: Unfortunately, that's it for reviews. The KK fanfic archive is too small.

Kazune: For once I agree.

Cuxie: When you compare it to something like Naruto it seems so insignifigant. Same goes for the Pita-Ten archive.

Kotarou: 100 percent true.

Cuxie: Now I'm getting upset again. I'll roll the chappy. I'm starting where we left off with Kazune and Himeka. Roll!

* * *

"Who's Kotarou?"

Himeka fiddled nervously with her skirt. _Oh, crud! Misha __**did**__ say too much. And he knows I know about him. Ahh! What am I gonna do?! _"Um, K-kotarou? A guy." She answered as simply as possible.

"Tch! Well I know **that**!" He said irritably. Then he sighed and looked nervous. "I guess what I'm asking is: Does Karin have a boyfri--"

"YAHOO!!!"

They both turned around to see Misha bouncing off the walls in Karin's room. "She's finally lost it, hasn't she?" Kazune asked sweatdropping.

"Uh..." Himeka yelped as Misha jumped over her and started chattering. She glomped onto Kazune and was giggling madly. Kazune was growing bright red as Misha hugged him.

"Wah! Karin! What are you doing?!" he cried.

"Heehee! She said I can make you happy! Yippie!"

"Wha?" Himeka and Kazune were both lost now and Misha was just giggling away.

"Yep! So I'm sticking to yous like gluey woo, suu!"

"WHAT?!" Kazune was tomato red. He didn't want Karin to see so he managed to break free of her embrace and rushed to the basement. Misha looked like she was about to cry again. And Himeka was just dumbfounded.

"He...he hates me...su." Misha said quietly. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"There, there. He doesn't hate you. After all that's happened I'm sure he's just a little flustered. Maybe you should go talk to him." Himeka reasoned patting her on the back comfortingly. Misha gave a weak smile and nodded. She quietly went down to the basement to speak with Kazune.

**MEANWHILE:**

Karin decided to look for Shia first. _I'll probably run into Ten-chan eventually._ She found Shia in the courtyard sitting on a bench. She looked somewhat sad. Karin quietly approached. "Shia? Is everything alright?" She asked lightly tapping her dark haired friend on the shoulder. Shia jumped slightly and Karin drew her hand back alarmed.

"Oh! Y-yes! I'm fine. Don't worry." She said standing up and forcing her best fake smile. Karin was slightly suspicious.

"Then why are you--Ah!" She gasped when she saw what lay at Shia's feet. A bird. Dead on the ground in front of the bench. "Oh! The poor thing! What happened to it?" Shia looked down at her feet. She shuffled nervously.

"I don't know." She lied. "I just found it here." _Poor thing is right! I'm so selfish! How could I...!_ Shia fell to her knees sobbing. Karin kneeled down and hugged her.

"It's alright Shia. It's not your fault." She shook her head virgorously. _Yes it is! If only she knew...she'd hate me! _She thought this only making herself cry more. "Besides," Karin continued. "Now it's in a better place." Shia looked up at her through teary eyes.

"A...better place?"

"Yep. Heaven. It's in God's hands now. And I'm sure it's very happy there."(she sounds more like Misha now) Shia gave a small smile. She stood up shakily along with Karin wiping away her tears.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure you're right." She looked up at the sky. "I'm sure it's very happy there."

"Shia," Karin started, taking the girl's hand. "If you'd like we could do a prayer for it." Shia looked at Karin hopefully and nodded her consent. "Alright!" And so Karin and Shia prayed for the small bird and even gave it a proper burial. They went to the park to bury it so there wouldn't be any problems as far as digging on the resort property.

"Thank you, Karin. I feel much better now." Shia said gratefully.

"Good. Now lets go find Ten-chan so we can play Majhong!" The two rushed off back toward the resort.

* * *

Cuxie: Short. Sorry. This chapter was a teensy bit dramatic. But I think it turned out well.

Kazune: Whatever. I don't care as long as you're updating.

Cuxie: To be honest I had a little bit of writer's block which is why I hadn't updated sooner. Heh, heh.

Kazune:O.o!

Cuxie: I MAKE THIS STUFF UP AS I GO ALONG!!!!

Kazune: Okay. If you say so.

Cuxie: I do! Now lets see. Who hasn't done it...Nya and Shii-chan!

Nya&Shii-chan: Please stay tuned for the next chapter of "Angel meets Goddess".

Nya:...I don't get paid enough for this.

Shii-chan: Quit Complaaaining!

Nya: Quit dragging out your words!

Cuxie: QUIT ARGUING!!!!


	11. Confusing

Cuxie: I'm back. And ideas are flowin for this story now so...

Kazune: 'Bout time.

Cuxie: Oh, hush you! And I have discovered THE cutest anime/manga couple Ever!

Karin: Heehee! Who?

Cuxie: It's not you and Kazune so you can stop giggling.

Karin: XP

Kazune: O.o

Cuxie: It's...Suzune&Shino!!!!!!!!!

Shino: Huh?

Suzune: Wha?

Cuxie: Aaaaaaaaah!!! You two are sooooooooo cute!!!!

Shino: Waaaah!! Suzu-chan, I'm scared!(hides behind Suzune)

Suzune:(takes Shino's hand) It's okay Shino. I've been here before

Shino:(sniff)Weally?

Suzune: Yep! It's fun.

Cuxie: Sure is! How about you and Suzune do reviews?

Shino:...'Kay.

**Flamebunny700: **Daddy blushes a lot around mommy.

Shino: Shino doesn't like waiting either.

**love goddess abby: **We're gwad you wike the story!

**Misha12: **Girlfwiend?

Shino: Heehee! Nya wikes Shii-chan.

Nya: I resent that!

Shii-chan: Me tooo!

Cuxie: Don't interrupt the cutiepies!

Suzune: We're done.

Cuxie: Okay! Done! So? Do you like it here Shino?

Shino: Mm-hmm. Can Shino stay?

Cuxie: Course! Stay for the whole chappy. Which should be starting, right...about...Now!

* * *

Misha slowly made her way down the basement steps to find Kazune. He was sitting on the couch with his face his hands. Talking to himself. 

"What was **that** about?! Has she lost it?! And what did she mean sh--"

"Kazune?"

He looked up and saw Misha staring at him.

"Karin? What are you doing down here?"

She looked down and her bangs covered her face. "...Did I...make you mad...Kazune?" He looked shocked for a minute, but he got up and walked over to her.

"No. Of course not." he lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Look. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. You just...surprised me Karin." He said looking regretful.

"Heh. Sorry, suu. But does this mean I can make you happy, su?" she grabbed both his hands and looked at him hopefully...making him blush again.

"Uh, sure?" he said a little uneasily.

"YAY! Su!" she hugged him. Tight.

"Ahh...Thanks Karin." he said hugging her back. "But since when do you care whether or not I'm happy?"

"I need practice."

"Huh?"

"I'm not very good at making peoples happies, su. Sometimes...Kotarou gets mad..."

Kazune growled and mumbled something under his breath. "Well, forget about him. You said you'd make me happy right?"

She giggled. "Yuppers, su!"

He smiled. "C'mon. It's getting late. We should get to bed." He grabbed her hand and led her back upstairs and to her room. She went inside giggling after they said goodnight. And Kazune went to bed still confused about this "happiness" crap.

**WITH KARIN&KOTAROU:**

Karin and Shia were on their way to Kotarou's room for Majhong. And just as Karin predicted, they ran into Ten-chan. Literally.

"Owwie!" Karin cried clutching her head.

"S-sorry!" he apologized helping both ladies to their feet. "Why am I always running into you lately."

"Beats me. But it's a good thing you did! Me and Shia were heading back to meet Kotarou so we can all play Majhong. C'mon before it gets too late." Karin said ushering both of them to Kotarou's room.

"I got 'em!" Karin announced bursting back into the room where Kotarou had set up the game. "Let's play!"

"Alright." Kotarou smiled. Ten-chan looked surprised and whispered something to Karin.

"I see you managed to cheer him back up." Karin looked at him blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah...I guess."

About fifteen minutes into the game they were all having a great time. But of course that never last for long...

"It's too bad we have to go back so soon." Ten-chan mentioned. Kotarou and Shia nodded in agreement, but Karin just looked dumbfounded.

"What?! But...But I only just got here!"

"Well, vacation isn't over. But we can't possibly afford to stay here the whole time." Kotarou reasoned. Karin just whined.

"Ugh!" Karin fell back onto one of the futons. "If I knew I'd still have to leave so soon I would've just gone back with Kazune." She said not at all realizing what she was saying. Shia saw the confused look on Ten-chan and Kotarou's faces and got nervous.

"C-calm down, **Misha**. You don't have to go back. You're coming home with us."

"I guess." Karin sighed and resumed playing the game. Shia was simply trying to ignore Ten-chan and Kotarou's ignorance to what they'd been talking about.

"Go...'back?'"

"Who's Kazune?"

* * *

Cuxie: Ahh! It's so short! Gomen! 

Kazune: It was okay.

Karin: Why do I have such a big mouth?!

Kazune: You're asking us?

Karin: Hush you!

Cuxie: Don't start! Plz R&R guys! Next chappy will be longer and much better. Promise! And type, "**kawaii**" in your reviews if you agree that Suzune&Shino are The World's Cutest Couple!

Suzune&Shino: Buh-bye! And stay tuned for da next chaptwer of "Angel meets Goddess"!


	12. Awakening

Cuxie: _**I have come for your soulssss!**_

Kazune:O.o!?WHAT?!!

Cuxie:(cough, cough)Ah...nothing! I have a cold...

Kazune: Riiiight. Lets get to reviews before you say something else weird.

Cuxie:(thunder voice)**REVIEW TIME!!!**

Kazune:O.o!! Just walk away...Don't say...anything...(backing away)

Cuxie:(chibified)What?

Kazune: Uh, I think I'll do reviews.

**Misha12:**...Now that was just plain mean! Misha can't be that bad.

Cuxie: Heehee...coffin shopping...haha!

Kazune: Shut it! As for Ryou, whoever he his--

Cuxie: Your long lost twin brother!

Kazune: I said be quiet! Honestly, I don't think I wanna know what you two did. I know the kids--

Cuxie: Chibis!

Kazune: Shut the HELL up! Geez! Like I was saying...I know the kids are from different Koge-Donbo worlds but this is a crossover so...Besides theres fluff with me and Misha--

Cuxie: And Karin and Kotarou.

Kazune: LOOK! This is the last--Wait. Did you say, Karin and Kotarou fluff?! When?!

Cuxie: Heh, heh. Oh never you mind! Thanks for reviewing, M-12!

Kazune: Wait! WHAT FLUFF?!!?!!!

**Tsubasa344:** Sure you only saw one error?

Cuxie: I try my best!

Kazune: Grrrrrr! What part of "Shut-Up" do you not get.

Cuxie: The "-Up" part. Shut doesn't go up.

Kazune: Maybe if I just ignore her...Suzune? Well, he looks like a 4-year old version of me. But he's go Karin's big, green eyes.

Cuxie: Heehee!

Kazune:(blushing)What?! He does!

**Flamebunny700:** Thanks! Cuxie may be an annoying little brat, but her chapters are pretty good.

Cuxie: HEY! I resent the annoying little brat part. I'm taller than you!

Kazune: So is Nishikori. That doesn't mean he's not annoying.

Cuxie:Grrrrrrr! KARIN HATES YOU!!!!

Kazune:O.o...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!

Cuxie:O.o! Whoa...maybe I over did it.

**hipinklilbunny:** Don't flatter her. This story's not _that_ great. I'm sure yours is better.

Cuxie: What do you mean it's not that great?!

Kazune:(ignoring)Thanks for reviewing. I'll make sure Cuxie checks out your story if she hasn't already.

Kazune: Done!

Cuxie: 'Bout time! I don't own KK! Now...Rolling chappy!

* * *

"Who's Kazune?" Karin's head snapped up at the name. Her eyes looking nervous and fearful. _Crap! What did I say?!_

"Heh, heh. Misha! You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!!" Ten-chan side with a huge grin.

"BOYFRIEND!?!!?!" Karin and exclaimed. "He is NOT my boyfriend!!!!! The day I EVER go out with that sexist, insensitive, naive, little ba---Mmmmff! MmmMmm!" Shia clamped a firm hand over Karin's mouth. Karin was struggling to get free and continue her rant. But Shia held tight.

"Uh, um, Misha? Can I speak with you for a minute please?" Not bothering to wait for an answer she dragged Karin out into the hall. "Excuse us. We'll just be a minute boys." Once outside she released Karin who was panting heavily. "Karin, you really must be more careful about what you say. We don't want Kotarou or Ten-chan to get suspicious."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. I'll be better. Promise."

"Ten-chan? You don't really think she has a, um...boyfriend...do you?" Kotarou said alittle uncertainly.

**AT THE KUJYOU HOUSEHOLD:**

"Mmm," Kazune turned in his bed. He was all warm and toasty, but for some reason he couldn't move his arms. "Ahh...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha?" Misha said sleepily rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong suu?"

"K-k-k-k-karin?! W-what are you doing in my r-r-room?!!" he stuttered uncontrolably. Truth be told, she was in Kazune's bed holding tight to him with her head on his chest. Kazune was bright red.

"I came to check on ya last nighty wight! I guess I fell asleep suu." she said letting her head fall back onto his chest.

"D-don't you think we should get up?" he asked blushing more.

"But it's so early, suu..." she said practically asleep.

"Y-yeah. But we have to meet Yi and Yuuki in the park, remember? Yi insisted that we all have brunch so we could tell them about the hotsprings and hang out before we had to go back to school."

"Ooooh! Okies su!" Misha jumped out of bed and bounced to Karin's room. Kazune was trying to start his heart beating normal again. _What on Earth is WRONG with that girl?! She's been acting strange ever since we got back. Maybe I should ask Himeka..._ He sighed and reluctantly got out of bed to dress.

**WITH KARIN:**

"Huh?" Ten-chan asked. He smirked seeing Kotarou look away. "Man, you're not..._jealous_ are you?"

Kotarou whipped around and fought the on coming blush. "N-no! Of course not! I just..nevermind."

"Heh. It's alright if your jealous. I won't tell!" he shoved him playfully. This time Kotarou couldn't hold back a blush.

"I'm NOT jealous! And what do I have to be jealous of anyway? You heard her. Whoever this Kazune guy is, he's not her boyfriend." Just then the girls decided to reappear. She smiled as pleasantly as ever while Karin figited nervously.

"So..um..._when_ exactly are we supposed to leave?" she asked, clearly nervous.

"Tomorrow."

"WHA--ah. Ugh." she was about to go on another rant, but caught herself. "The bad news just keeps coming."

**WITH HIMEKA:**

"What am I gonna do?!" Himeka was having a nervous breakdown. When she remebered their plans with Miyon and Yuuki she began to have doubts. _Theres no WAY we can pull this off! I can't believe I agreed to do this!_ Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hi-me-ka!!! Are ya up, su?"

"Y-yes! You can come in Mi-**Karin**!" she corrected herself. _Ugh. We are SO dead._ Misha entered smiling, as carefree as ever. She started gabbing about what Kazune had told her about the plans for the day. But Himeka was hardly listening. _I wonder if Miyon and Yuuki will notice..._

"I wish Kotarou could go with us." she said sullenly.

Himeka was brought back by this sudden statement. "Misha..." she said almost unaudiobly. But Misha had exited quietly, off to do who-knows-what.

* * *

Cuxie: I'm finished the chappy. I know it's short but I got WB.

Kazune: WB?

Cuxie: Writer's Block clueless.

Kazune: You don't have to be so rude about it!

Cuxie: Yes I do. Now R&R ppl! I'll try to update more frequently, but I've started another KK story...so...yeah. Sorry.


	13. Teaching

Cuxie: I guess this is chapter...14?

Kotarou&Ten-chan: 13!

Cuxie: Whatever. This story is in desperate need of an update.

Ten-chan: Seriously! Why'd you leave us?

Cuxie: I was...ano...sick! Yeah, that's it. I was sick.

Ten-chan: With?

Cuxie: Er...it's was actually a disease. Uh...Anonomusathoress Sydrom! It's caused by...uh...blockage...in your um...left brain cavity? It's pretty serious actually.

Ten-chan: Riiight. Are you sure it's not called Lazy Authoress Disease!

Cuxie: Waaaaah! I'm sorry!

Kotarou: Whatever. Just do the reviews and get on with this thing!

Cuxie: R-right.

**Flamebunny700:** Heehee! I think he's cute when he blushes.

Ten-chan: I'm so telling him that.

Cuxie: Wha?! Ten-chan! Don't!

**Misha12:**(long dramatic sigh)What on Earth am I gonna do with you? Honestly. But I have been neglectful. Not that you haven't too, but...

Kazune: What was Ten-chan blabbing to me about just now? He said you said something about me blushing and it was cute or somethi--

Cuxie: WHO THE HELL CARES WHAT TEN-CHAN SAID!! Takapon.

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Thankies! Will do.

**Sasunarulover4life:** That I can do! Kazune-kun!

Kazune: What now?

Cuxie: Heehee! BAKA!!

Kazune: Wha? I AM NOT!!

Cuxie: Hmm. Who's right? Kazune-kun or the reviewie? I think it's pretty obvious.

Kazune: Yes. You're obviously a rude little--

Cuxie: NEXT!!

**ToastBandits:** Thank you! When I first started I was surprised there weren't more of these crossovers. Glad you like it!

Cuxie: I'm gonna get started already so the reviews don't overpower the chapter.

Kazune: Roll it!

Cuxie: Line stealer! Oh! I know it's kinda late for this, but I'm gonna start using honorifics. If I feel like it I may edit the other chapters. No promises though!

* * *

**WITH KARIN&SHIA**(okay so the last part with them was last night and this is morning. since i'm really bad at keeping the time of day straight.**:**

"Oi! Shia-chan...we never did go shopping." Karin said sadly packing away her stuff. Their last day was here and they were wasting it packing. How sad.

"Oh. You're right. We didn't get a chance to go after all."

"Hmph! It's all that Kazune-kun's fault! If he wasn't such a jerk we would've been shopping with Himeka and Misha the other day, instead of seeing them off!" she muttered angrily.

"Now now, Karin-san. No need to get snippy. We can go shopping when we get home. But...um...we need to talk."

"Hmm? What about?" Karin said plopping down on the bed. Shia sat down beside her pensively.

"I think if we're going to make this work you have to start acting more like Misha-san or the guys will get suspicious. I think Takashi-san is already." Shia explained. Karin sighed and nodded in agreement. It was true after all. She was not acting at all like Misha. What with blowing up on Kotarou and her little outburst yesterday.

"Okay...then teach me!" she turned to dark-haired girl with a determined look in her eye. "You live with Misha-chan, right?" Shia nodded. "Then tell me what's she's like. Show me how she acts and stuff."

"Oh...well I couldn't--"

"Please, Shia-san!" Karin practically begged.

"Um, alright then.

"Yay!

"Where to start..."

**WITH MISHA&HIMEKA:**

"Misha-chan!" Himeka ran to Karin's room where she found Misha looking through Karin's closet. Most likely for an outfit to wear to the brunch. "Misha-chan..."

"Himeka-chan!" she exclaimed. "Which one of these do you like besty-west, su?" Misha held up to sun dresses.

"They're both very nice. But we kinda need to talk about this whole switch thing." Himeka sat on Karin's bed and motioned for Misha to come. She did.

"Okies, su. Is something wrong?"

"Well...we're going to brunch. Everyone's going. And if we really don't want anyone to know you're not Karin you have to start acting more like her."

"How, su?"

"Well..." Himeka sighed. "I guess I'll have show you. But we have to do it quick! We're leaving in 45 minutes!"

"Let's do its, su!"

**WITH KARIN&SHIA:**

"Okay! How's this, 'Hiya! I'm Misha! Nice ta mee'cha, suu!" Karin did her best imitation of Misha. Shia clapped for her.

"Excellent! I couldn't tell the difference."

"Phew! That's good. So do you think we can actually pull this off?"

"I think so. As long as you keep up with Misha's bouncy-ness this may work." Shia nodded and finished her packing.

"Oh, man. I hope I can do it. But, cutesy isn't really my thing." She admitted. _**Knock Knock!**_ "Hmm?"

_**Misha-san? Shia-san?**_

"It's Higuchi-san."

"Kotarou-kun!" Karin jumped up and swung the door open. "Yes...su?"

"Um, Ten-chan and I are ready to go. Are you two packed?"

"Yep! Um...just give us minute...pleasy-wease?" she added for Misha-ness effect.

"Sure." he left and Karin slammed the door shut.

"See?! I don't know if I could do that 24/7!" she whined. "Especially in front of guys!" From where Shia was standing it looked like she was blushing. Or maybe it was just the lighting(chyea. riiight.).

"Not to be rude, Karin-san, but wasn't this your idea? I thought you wanted to switch places with Misha to have a longer vacation."

Karin sweatdropped. "Oh...right. This was my idea so I can't really complain." _Even though I thought Misha would be staying here at the resort longer._

"Well, I'm all packed. We should get going, wouldn't want to leave Higuchi-san and Takashi-san waiting."

"Right. Let's go!"

**WITH MISHA&HIMEKA:**

"Okay! Now remember what I told you."

"Right! 'No glomping. No 'su'. And...no talking about Kotarou-kun..." Misha said sullenly.

"I know this may be hard for you, but it's probably best if you try not to think about him either." Himeka asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Misha sniffled.

"Okies, s...uh...okay." she said nervously. Himeka sighed. _We are DEAD if she can't pull this off...but at least she caught herself._

Misha was wearing one of Karin's sundresses. It was an orange and yellow plaid dress, with a dark orange sash around the waist with a sunflower on it. In her hair she wore Karin's olives, along with a large sunflower to match the sash. She had on white sandles.

Himeka wore a light purple tank top and a white skirt. She had black slip-ons and sported her usual hair bead-thingies.

"I think we're ready." she said.

* * *

"Weally?

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Cuxie: Sorry if Himeka seems a little too serious. But someone's gotta keep Misha in line.

Kotarou: And for once it's not me.

Cuxie: Now who hasn't done it yet...hmm...

Micchi: Can I? Please, Cuxie!

Cuxie:(sigh)Oh, alright.

Micchi: R&R! Please stay tuned for the next chapter of "Angel meets Goddess"! Yay! Did I do good?  
Cuxie: I guess.

Kotarou: What's **wrong** with him?

Cuxie: We're not sure.


	14. Socializing

Cuxie: Okies! What chapter is this? I forget.

Karin:(sigh)14.

Cuxie: Seriously? Not 15?

Karin: Not unless you include that Authoress Alert from way back. I think you should delete that. It's not like it makes a difference now. I mean...are you even listening?

Cuxie:(reading manga)Huh? Wha?

Karin: JUST START THE DAMN THING!!

Cuxie:...God. Language.

**Misha12:** Stop. Drop. And ROLL!! ROLL KID, ROLL!! I refuse to let you turn into a Micchi fan-girl! The last one ripped up my Kazune-kun doll! T.T

Kazune: Wha? You have a--

Cuxie: NO!! Sheesh. What the hell's so great about Micchi NEwayz? On a hottness scale of 1-10 he's like...a 6. Not high by my standards. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but whatever.

**ToastBandits:** Happy?

Kazune: What's your problem?

Misha:(glomps Kazune)Kazune-kun suu!X3

Karin&Cuxie: WAH!! S-Stop! T-T

Kotarou: Moving on...Misha. Bad. Stop.

Misha: Hmm?(glomps Kotarou)Kotarou-kun suu!X3

Kotarou:Xx

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Hmm. I didn't think of that. Maybe she could punch him by "accident" or something.XD I dunno. We'll have to see.

**hipinklilbunny:** Um ok. Thanks.

**poohbearlover95:** Kay.

Cuxie: Ok. Let's get this show on the road!

Karin: ROLL CHAPPY!!

* * *

**With Karin:**

The ride home was a little awkward, but the guys didn't seem to notice. Ten-chan was going on about Uematsu and Dai-chan and what they were most likely up to. Kotarou seemed nervous, however. He kept glancing suspiciously at Karin. Like he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to. Karin was relieved when they finally reached the apartments. She followed Shia into their shared apartment while Kotarou and Ten-chan went into the one next to it.

"So this is where we live?" Karin asked curiously as Shia showed her around the apartment. She found most of Misha's things interesting. Especially the box in the corner marked, "to Heaven", but thought it would be best not to go through her things.

"Yep. Though Misha spends most of her time at Higuchi-san's next door."

"Really? Sounds like she has a serious neighbor comlex."

"Um, I guess you could say that." Shia responded, sweatdropping.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Ladies, can we come in?" Takashi's voice called from behind the closed door.

"I'll get it!" Karin said rushing to the door. She opened it and Takashi stood in the door way grinning. Kotarou stood behind him looking pensive as ever.

"May we come in miss?" he asked, bowing. Karin giggled and stood aside, letting them in. "I have to go in a bit. But I figured I'd stop by to accept my invitation." Karin stared confused. "Don't pretend to be innocent! I know you're in here planning some big 'welcome back' party." Everyone turned to stare at Karin expectantly and Shia shot her a frantic look.

"Oh! Uh...yeah! Totally..su. You caught me!" She said, laughing nervously. "Me and Shia were just talking about it. So, uh, you're both officially invited, su!" She nodded to reinforce her statement. Ten laughed and Kotarou smiled slightly.

"I knew it! I totally knew it! What I tell ya man?" He grinned widely and slapped Kotarou on the back. He laughed too.

"Yeah. That's just like you." he said, looking at Karin now. Their eyes met and she could feel her face heat up.

"Oh, uh. Eheh."

"If you could invite everyone else for us too," Shia spoke up seeing as Karin was in a tight spot. "That would be great." she smiled.

"Ok. But do I have to invite Poops?"

"Who?!" Karin couldn't stop herself from asking. Kotarou and Ten-chan gave her suspicious looks. Ten-chan was about to speak, but Shia interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Everyone's invited. Now if you don't mind we've got to get the place ready." she said ushering them towards the door.

"Ah, Shia-san. What time, though?" Kotarou asked.

"Oh, um. Eight? Tonight. How's that sound?"

"Ok. Bu--"

"Great! We'll see you then!" She smiled warmly before slamming the door shut. Leaving Takashi and Kotarou confused at their doorstep. "Phew. That was a little too close for comfort."

"So...are we supposed to throw a party or something?" Karin asked uncertainly. _What the hell just happened?_

"Hn? Oh, yes. Misha loves to throw parties. Nothing big though. My, I suppose I should figure out what to serve." she answered rushing into the kitchen.

Karin sighed. "I guess I should go work on my disguise. This sounds like it's gonna be one hell of a night."

**MEANWHILE:**

"Where were we supposed to have brunch, Kazune-kun?" Misha asked walking beside Kazune.

"Ayase Park. I surprised you forgot all about it." He said conspisously. Misha just smiled humming along the way to the park. Himeka stood idly by, watching intently for any slip-ups.

"Is that them over there?" Misha saw two figures waving in the distance. A dark-haired boy and a green-haired girl.

"Nooo. What on Earth gave you that idea?" Kazune muttered sarcastically. Misha blinked and turned to Himeka who looked like she was trying to disappear. She turned back, only to find Kazune had gone ahead without them.

"Matte! Ko..er, Kazune-kun." she corrected herself. She rubbed her neck nervously trying not to look at him as he glared fiercely at her.

"What did you--"

"Ano, C'mon you two!" Himeka intervened grabbing Misha's hand and pulling her away. "Miyon-chan and Yuuki-chan look like they've been waiting."

"Huh?" Misha looked back at Kazune with a confused expression. "I thought you said that wasn't them, su." Kazune and Himeka both groaned inwardly. They both dragged her towards their other friends.

Miyon and Himeka immediately started hugging and squealing and generally driving Kazune nuts. Misha stood by with a small, unsure of what to do.

"Karin!" Miyon exclaimed hugging her. Misha instinctively hugged backed out of pure friendliness. "Tell me! How was the springs! I bet it was luxurious! Did you bring me a souvenir?!" she asked excitedly. Misha just stared. Himeka laughed nervously.

"I think we should wait until Micchi gets here." she said quietly. The rest nodded.

"So what restaurant are we going to? I'm hungry." Kazune grunted. Miyon giggled and pulled something from behind her back.

"Ta-da! We're having a picnic!" she smiled.

"Wha? You mean we're eating out here?!" Kazune asked incredulously. "No way!" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest very immaturely.

"Coolies! A picnic party!" Misha cheered. Kazune looked at her like she was crazy. But Miyon seemed triumphant.

"See? Karin's got the right attitude!"

"Whatever. Where the hell is Nishikiori?" he asked annoyed. He glanced at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently. He was about to suggest they start eating without him, when a he saw a surge of light coming from the forest behind them.

"AUUUUUUUUUGH!!" a voice screamed from the trees behind.

"What in the--!"

"That sounded like Micchi!" Himeka said fearfully. Kazune growled, grabbing Karin's hand he took off into the woods dragging Karin behind him. Miyon and Yuuki stood back in shock.

"Where are they going?!" Miyon asked about to take off after them, Himeka grabbed her by the shoulder giving her a look that said not to get involved.

"Don't worry. They can handle whatever it is." she said more confidently than she felt at the moment. _I hope they can anyway._

Cuxie: Whoo! Yay! I threw in a little suspense to keep everyone out there alert. It's D-A-N-G-E-R!!

Micchi: What happened to me?!

Cuxie: You died. Under mysterious circumstances.

Micchi: WHA?!

Cuxie: KIDDING!! R&R chicadees! I'll be back!

Yuuki: Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Angel meets Goddess". I'm so confused...


	15. Fighting

Cuxie: UPDATING!! I've been thinking...

Kazune: Oh no...

Cuxie: Ahem! Like I said! I've been thinking...I've got over 10 ongoing stories at the moment and my first fanfic isn't even finished yet!

Kotarou: I don't like where this is going.

Cuxie: Well you should. Because I've decided to update this story more frequently. One of the things I want finished by New Years.

Misha: Yay!X3

Cuxie: Yosh! So without further ado! Chapter 16!

Kotarou&Kazune: 15!!

Cuxie: Whatever.

* * *

Kazune ran full speed through the forest trying to locate the source of the scream they just heard. His hand locked around Misha's wrist, dragging her behind as he wove in and out of the endless maze of trees. Misha stumpled along after him, trying despartely to keep up. "K-Kazune-kun! Wait, su! Why are we running?"

"What are you, stupid? Nishikiori's in trouble!" he yelled over his shoulder. Not looking back, he wasn't able to see the terrified look in her eyes, wide with confusion. "Hurry up! I think it came from ove--"

"PROELI GRADIUS!!" A booming voice shouted from nearby.

Kazune cursed under his breath. "I knew it!" he muttered angrily, increasing his pace(if that was possible). He stopped abruptly causing Misha to run into him. A fallen tree lay in their path. Kazune's body tensed at the scene in front of them.

Michiru lay on his back as Kirio floated in front of him looking smug. His scythe was raised and Michiru held and arm up in front of his face, displaying a very painful looking burn mark.

"Nishikiori!" Kazune cried jumping over the fallen timber and standing in front of Michiru to block Kirio's attack. Misha watched in awe and slight worry, screaming as she was blinded by a bright blue light.

"Kazune-kuuun!!" she shouted, blocking the light with both hands. It dimmed seconds later and her eyes blinked open. "Ka...Kazune-kun?" the angel stammered, dropping to her knees in exasperation.

Kazune launched a powerful looking attack at Kirio, who was barely able to dodge in time. His face contorted into burning fury as he muttered what were assumed to be curses under his breath. He charged at The Sun God with his scythe raised in a somewhat rage-consumed attack. It was clear he was too angry to consider the consequences of what he was doing.

Misha barely noticed the enemy before her, although she kneeled only several yards. Too captivated in Kazune's transformation. He had stood in front of her very eyes dressed in a slightly luminescent robe, holding a staff with a crescent shaped orb. His eyes fixated on the task at hand. Kirio.

He swiftly dodged each attack as Kirio made several swipes at him with his scythe. Each attack seemingly becoming easier for him to fend off than the last. Launching several, more accurate attacks of his own, he fought with what seemed like inhuman strength. Bravely defending his friend.

A god in the eyes of an angel. "Kazune-kun..."

Kirio stepped back in retreat, panting heavily, he quickly analyzed the situation. Kazune stood in a defensive postion waiting for his next move. The girl, oddly enough, was on her knees simply watching. An easy target.

He smirked.

"PROELI GRADIUS!!" he screeched again. This time his staff was pointed at Misha.

Kazune's eyes widened and he screamed, "KARIN!!" Misha simply blinked, coming out of her trance, as she watched Kazune throw himself in front of the attack. It hit him directly on his left arm. Leaving a burning scorch mark on his brilliant robe. "Arrgh!"

"Kazune-kun!" she leaped up ad ran over to aid him. "Kazune-kun, su!" Tears pricked at her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Karin," he grunted, gripping his injured arm. She didn't believe that for a minute.

"Hanazono-san," Michiru said in a strained voice from behind. Misha turned to him. "Why...don't you just...transform?" he gasped, barely able to sit up.

"Transform?" she asked a confused voice. Suddenly her eyes widened as though she were remembering something important. _Oh! That's right. Karin-chan left them to me so I have to protect them...like I would Kotarou-kun._ "Okies, su!"

She stepped in front of Kazune. Glaring--to the best of her ability--at Kirio, who looked amused. "You Meanie Glasses Guy! How dare you hurt Kazune-kun, su?!" Kirio laughed maniacally.

"What do you plan to do about it, you little greenhorn?"

Misha frowned and narrowed her eyes in concentration. They squeezed shut and she groaned quietly. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides and Kirio rose and eyebrow skeptically.

Kazune hissed, "Karin! What the he--AH!!" he jumped back as two large, brightly feathered wings popped out of her back. Pure white with slightly pinkish tips. He blinked once. Twice. And took two large steps back. "K-Karin?"

She jumped slightly, but her feet never touched back down as she rose into the air, up to Kirio's level.

"What the devil?!" Karasuma readied himself in a defensive position with his staff raised.

"How dare you?! Why would you do this to them?!" Misha shouted, too upset to bother speaking in her babyish tone. It only gave her voice a much needed edge. "You've been a very bad boy, Glasses Guy! Leave Kazune-kun and Micchi alone!" Normally the enemy would laugh at such a childish choice of words, and I guarantee Kirio would've, if he wasn't so shocked.

As she spoke, Misha's body seemed to be emitting a bright white glow, or aura if you will. As it radiated from her the entire area seemed to shine. The trees seemed greener than usual and the air calmer. But for some reason it seemed to be constricting him. Almost as if it was squeezing the air out of his lungs. He gasped and cringed as the sharp intake of breath caused him pain.

"Blast it all!" he muttered, holding his breath while slowly backing away from the girl. "I'll take my leave for today! You won't be so lucky next time!" He said quickly as his air supply was running out. Glaring quickly at the group he seemingly vaporized.

Misha blinked. "He's...gonney-wone, su?" she sighed, falling back into her usual behavior as the sense of danger seemed to fade. She descended gracefully, and turned to face Kazune.

He stood frozen. Watching her with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Kazune-kun, su?" She waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked.

He whispered, "Karin...what are tho--Ow!" He had lifted an arm to touch her wings, but flinch back. "Ahh..." His eyes drooped and he slumped to his knees.

"Kazune-kun, su?!" She cried, leaning over him. His body shook as he tried to support himself with one arm. She placed both arms tenderly around him and he leaned against her for support. "Kazune-kun, what's wrong, su?"

The blonde forced a smile. "Heh. I guess I used up a little too much power today. I...I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said looking up into her eyes, taking faint notice of the unusual purple color. "I'm sorry...for not being strong enough for you." His eyes closed and he went limp in her arms.

Panic struck her and her hand flew to his wrist. Misha breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a steady pulse and then one of desparation as she mulled over the situation.

She was in the middle of the forest without the slightest clue which direstion she'd come from.

Kazune had passed out, Michiru too moments earlier.

Both boys were injured.

And their friends were waiting for them outside the forest, having not even the slightest clue about what had just happened.

Misha looked around and her brows furrowed together in worry, "What...do I do now, su?"

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry if this chapter was a bit...odd.

Kazune: It seems like your writing style has changed a bit.

Cuxie: For the better though, right?

Kazune:(shrugs)

Cuxie: Hmph!

Karin: Where am I?

Kotarou: I think our chapter's coming up next.

Cuxie: Right you are! Plz Review! That's everyone's new assignment!X3


	16. Partying

Cuxie: Oh my gumdrops! Has this story missed me?! It's my very first fanfic! Why isn't it finished?!

Kazune: Because you're a lazy, good-for-nothing--

Shia: Eto, you had an announcement, Cuxie-san?

Cuxie: Oh, yes! Weeeell...**July 20th is my 2nd birthday!** So I'm having an, um, **Updatapalooza** of sorts to celebrate. Which basically means: **I'm updating EVERYTHING!!**

KK&PT: YAAAAAAAY!!

Cuxie: I KNOW!! Teehee! I've also been thinking. Since this fic was my first, maybe I should go back and make corrections. But would that mess up the time-stream?

Ten-chan: The what?

Cuxie: Eh, forget it...now what was I doing?

Ten-chan: Updating!

Cuxie: Oh, yeah. ROLLING CHAPPY 16!!

Kazune: No! Its--Oh. It is 16. I guess she got it right for once...

Cuxie: Hah!

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Coming, su!" Karin called, racing to answer the door. After first hyping herself into a Misha-persona, she found it was easy to be peppy. Like riding an energy high. "Welcome welcome!" She ushered in Kotarou, Ten-chan, Koboshi, and Dai-chan. "Shia-chan's still in the kitchen, but make yourself at home, su!"_ Wow, I'm getting good at this. I might actually pull this off_, she thought with a smile.

Suddenly, a hand grasped hers and a short boy with glasses was kneeling before her. "Ah, my dearest Misha-san! It's been too long since I've seen your lovely face!" He kissed her hand.

"E-EH?!" Karin snatched her hand away quickly. She looked up to the skeptical faces of Misha's friends and realized her response must've been wrong. "Ah, um, I-I should go help Shia-chan in the kitchen! Be right back...su!" She raced into the kitchen. "Shia-chan! Shia-chan, I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" Shia asked, holding a dish of miso soup.

"Some weirdo just got on his knees and kissed my hand!" she hissed. Shia laughed.

"Oh, that's just Mitarai-san. He's always like that."

"Well what does Misha-chan do about him?"

"She just ignores him."

Karin stared at her incredulously. "That's _it_? How can she ignore someone like that?"

Well, it's not as though Misha-san tries to ignore him. Really, it's more thats she's, um, oblivious to the attention he gives her," Shia explained. For a moment, Karin was contemplating how on Earth _anyone_ could be oblivious to such straight-forward behavior, then she remembered Misha's cheerful, happy-go-lucky disposition and understood.

"Well...I, uh, I guess I should go back out there and be a good hostess."

She found the others where she had left them, discussing how Koboshi and Mitarai had spent their summer.

"I'm back, su! What I miss?"

"Koboshi-chan was telling us about her piano recital," Kotarou said.

"Oh, you had a recital? How'd it go?" Karin asked curiously.

Koboshi flushed. "Oh, it was fine. Nothing big. Nothing special," she said, downplaying the whole event. She looked down at her feet. In truth, her spring break was going terribly. When she learned about the hot springs, Koboshi had tried everything to get out of her recital. She could only imagine what Misha had done to Kotarou without her.

But there was no getting out of the recital. And she blew the recital. Piano isn't exactly her strong suit. _Stupid small hands_, she thought. As if all of that wasn't bad enough, she'd been forced to wear that hideous pink frilly dress her mom had bought! Like she didn't look enough like a 5-year-old.

"Sorry we couldn't be there," Kotarou said to her.

_Thank God you weren't,_ she thought. "Oh, don't worry about it!" She laughed, nervously.

"We won't," Ten-chan said, rolling his eyes.

"So what did you do, Dai-chan?"

Hiroshi crossed his arms and resumed his self-important air. "My usual training and responsibilities as the heir of the Mitarai household! That..." he turned to Karin with the dreamy look in his eyes and she looked away. "...and waiting for the chance to see my dear Misha-san again!"

Ten-chan raised an eyebrow. "Riiight...so basically you did nothing."

"Uh! Why you--!"

"Here you are," Shia announced, bringing in the miso soup. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Who doesn't enjoy your cooking?" Ten-chan said, eagerly digging in.

Koboshi turned to Shia. "So how was the hot springs?"

"Oh, it was very relaxing. Right, Misha-san?"

Karin nodded. "Totally! It was so much fun. The rooms were so luxurious! We even made some, uh, new friends." She glanced at Shia when she said this, trying to figure out whether or not it was safe to add that. Not that she could take it back now.

Koboshi was staring at Karin skeptically. _What's with her? She didn't even say 'su'. And she hasn't touched Kotarou since we got here_. The small blonde spared a glance at her crush, who was staring worriedly at 'Misha'. _She's acting kinda...__**normal**__! Maybe she's finally heeding my warnings._

"What?" Karin asked suddenly and Koboshi realized she had been staring.

"N-Nothing! It's great you guys got to go. Sounds like it was fun."

Karin smiled.

Shia tapped her shoulder. "I think your cookies might be ready."

"Oh!" Karin hopped up and ran back to the kitchen.

"Uh, Misha-san's cooking?" Ten-chan asked as casually as possible.

"She insisted." He and Kotarou exchanged worried looks.

Karin reappeared with a full platter. Much to everyone's surprise, none of the cookies looked burnt or poisonous. They looked..._good_.

"Wow, Misha-san," Kotarou said with wide-eyes. "What kind of cookies are these?"

"White-chocolate chip, su!" she said cheerfully. _I keep forgetting to add that. Gotta keep up my act,_she thought. She waited for someone to be the first to taste one. Ten-chan, being the brave one, reached out and grabbed one, examined it inconspicuously, and took a bite.

"OH MY GOD!!"

"What?!" Karin asked, terrified. "What's wrong?! You don't like them?!"

"They...They're freakin' DELICIOUS!!" He exclaimed, starry-eyed. Karin blinked.

"Oh. Uh, thankies."

Hiroshi was the next one to taste one, followed by Koboshi and Kotarou. "Marvelous!" he said, looking at Karin with reverence. "I expected nothing less from the wonderfully talented Misha-san."

"Hee hee. Thankies, su!" Karin said in a flawless imitation of Misha.

Koboshi munched happily on a cookie. _Wow. Normal behaviour. Decent cooking. I think I'm going to like the new Misha-san. Especially if she keeps her hands off my Kotarou._

Karin looked around at her new friends with an accomplished smile on her face. _This is easier than I thought. I can so pull this off! I wonder how Misha-chan's doing..._

* * *

Cuxie:(eating apple) Mmm mmf! Mmy!

Kotarou: Uh...

Kazune: She has this thing with apples. She has to speed eat them. Best if we go on without her.

Kotarou: Yeah. Thats a big apple. R&R!

Kazune: Hopefully we'll be back before next year.

Cuxie:(swallows) Hah! Under 3 minutes!


End file.
